Displays built from mechanical light modulators are an attractive alternative to displays based on liquid crystal technology. Mechanical light modulators are fast enough to display video content with good viewing angles and with a wide range of color and grey scale. Mechanical light modulators have been successful in projection display applications. Backlit displays using mechanical light modulators have not yet demonstrated sufficiently attractive combinations of brightness and low power. There is a need in the art for displays that combine the attributes of speed, brightness, and low power.
In co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/218,690, filed Sep. 2, 2005, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, a structure was disclosed for improving the optical efficiency of a display including an array of apertures—by forming such apertures or light transmissive regions as part of an otherwise reflective surface (referred to as a “reflective aperture layer”). This reflective aperture layer, when coupled with a backlight that includes a second reflective surface, forms an optical cavity that allows for the recycling of light rays that do not immediately pass through the apertures. Displays with optical throughput of efficiencies in the range of 40% to 60% were described even though apertures formed in the reflective layer had area ratios as low as 8% to 20%.